And It Was Born
by LightWithinDarkestHeart
Summary: Titans Tower. A monument where the futures greatest reside. Our five heroes are in deep harmony until alerts bring them out of their tranquil zone. That is until reports of mysterious people begin arising. Who are these people?, What do they want. Finally Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Characters..._**

**_Hello friendly readers. If you've read my profile not only do you know about me, but you also know about the stories I said I will right. Now to begin my stories I knew I would need more characters but I needed more characters inside my stories. So that's where you can come in. Yes, if you've read stories like this then you know what I'm about to ask. But if you don't then allow me to explain. I need your help, send me one of your charcters or two if their in a relationship with one and I shall add them to my story. Now here's the part where I twist it up. I need characters that may fit into other sections, so I will be visiting other stories while working on the ones I've already done. To introduce your characters into my stories, my first story will be a song-fic. I know if you don't want to do it you don't have to but this is just to bring out your characters. Here are the only things I need from your chracter…._**

Name:

Good/Evil/Neutral:

Appearance:

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Love Interest( But if there taken also add that charac.):

History:

Song they shall sing( if your doing it):

Powers/Abilities:

**_I know this is different from the usual way that you would see a fic like this, but trust me you will understand it very soon. I've read stories where they say to add your character and some of them don't even finish the story, but every review sent with their character/characters will be a start of a new chapter. The reason I'm starting in the Teen Titan's section is because this is one of the stories where I believe most new heroes and famous people could be easily born._**

**_ Also if you may give me permission and when these stories are done, I will pick a certain amount of characters and they will be added into my Da'Jako universe. Thank you for the time and the first chapter of this story shall be written after the first five views. Goodbye and I hope to see you all soon:)_**

**_P.S. After this story the next place I shall be visiting is Sonic The Hedgehog and X-Men_**


	2. Chapter 1 Blowin Out The Band

**_Hello again readers, sorry I haven't been updating but I've been a bit easy. I see I have one review from fantasymoon1 but that's alright with me, I promised a story if you sent your character and that's what I intend to do. If you are reading this fantasymoon1 thank you for your characters and I hope you like how I do Jemma . Oh yeah and I gave you some of my favorite christian rock songs including your happy song._**

* * *

_Titan's Tower_

Within the Titan's fortress our heroes could be found within the common room doing there average day activities. Starfire stood in the kitchen cooking or how the Titans say 'creating' one of her Tameranean meals and Raven had moved away from the kitchen to her meditation spot by the window when Starfire asked her to taste her dish. Beastboy and Cyborg where engaged in another of their video game challenges as always with Robin cheering them both on. Today was a day the titans enjoyed as it meant that there usually wouldn't be any type of villains who would try to take over or destroy anything and that was just the way they liked it.

But all good things have to end.

Cyborg and Beastboy where neck and neck in their race as the finish line was just a few feet from them and as they came close the screen went red as the titan alarm went off. Cyborg and Beastboy groaned in disapproval as Robin went to see what was causing the disturbance.

"Dude I so had that one in the bag." Beastboy cried.

"Yeah right BB I was about to kick your butt again as always." Cyborg taunted and Beastboy growled at him.

As they continued to bicker amongst each other Raven and Starfire came behind Robin to see what the problem was.

"Boyfriend Robin what is the problem?" Starfire asked questioningly.

"To tell you the truth Star it sounds really strange but…"

"But what?" Raven asked in her monotone voice while raising her eyebrow.

"The reports are saying that there's animals marching down the street with music playing and it's no circus." Robin looked to them while scratching his head.

"So there are wild animals marching down the streets is what your saying.?" Raven replied. Robin nodded his head and everyone looked to Cyborg and Beastboy who were still arguing. Raven grew a tick mark before waving her hand and both of them had black tape on their mouths. "What shall we do boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Robin put on his leader face and looked to everyone. "We go out there and find where this music is coming from, that may be the source of what's causing these animals to act this way."

Everyone nodded as Raven released her spell on the boys and the tape ripped right off their mouths leaving them with red marks on their face while they screamed out in pain.

"No time for games Titans GO!" Robin yelled out his battle cry and each of the Titans nodded running to their respective vehicles, flying out the door, and morphing into a bird to fly out. When the Titans arrived they found that there really was animals marching down the streets and there was a nice sounding song playing through the air. The animals ranged from birds, bears, elephants, giraffes, rhinos, hippos, you name it and it seemed they where marching to a sweet meledic song that was playing.

They all landed on the side of the street to better observe the situation. They all noticed that though they where marching they weren't hurting anyone and they all had smiles on their faces as they rocked back and forth.

"Alright team we need to find where this music is coming from, maybe that will solve our problem split up and whoever finds it alert the others." Robin ordered and everyone nodded as they split off.

_With Beastboy_

He took the form of a pterodactyl and began flying over the parade of animals hoping to see if he could find something from the sky. As he continued he spotted something or better yet someone on top of one of the giraffes. Thinking on his hero instinct he thought the person must have gotten up there and was in danger so he flew down to help. When he got close he found that the person wasn't actually scared far from it, it was a girl and it seemed she was the source of the singing and the music as she snapped her fingers to the song the animals marched to. He was about to fly back to the others but stopped when he heard a voice yelling out to him.

"Hey." A sweet voice said again and as the animals stopped, Beastboy turned to the girl who was waving for him.

Not knowing what to do, he went with the first thing that came to mind and flew down towards the girl. He landed on the ground and morphed into his original self. The girl jumped down from the giraffe landing perfectly in front of Beastboy, as he could now get a good picture of what she looked like.

She was about his height standing at 5'6 and looked to be in her 20's. She had black hair that was done in a crown, café-au-lait skin and beautiful tree brown eyes. She had on a zebra striped blouse, black skinny jeans, and black vans. The other's arrived on the spot to meet the girl as well.

"Wow, you guys must be the teen titans I've heard so much about you." The girl looked at them with awe as she gave them all an innocent smile.

They all looked at her shocked, expecting her to be some evil person obsessed with an animal army but this girl in front of them was far from it…..they hoped. At that moment two more people arrived behind the girl. One of them was a boy who looked almost her age, he stood taller than her at 5'10 with a cream colored skin tone. He had mahogany brown hair touching the tip of his ears and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white tight fitting shirt with baggy black jeans and white and black sneakers. The moment he arrived he slung his arm across the girls shoulder and she leaned into him.

"What's goin on?" He asked giving a goofy smile to the Titans. The girl laughed at him as she shook her head.

"Uhmm like who are you guys." Beastboy asked with his eyebrow raised.

The girl wiggled out of the guy they where going to assume was her boyfriend's arms and walked up to them. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves, my names Regina McKinnon." She indicated to herself before pointing to the boy. "That's my crazy boyfriend Luke Adams," she pointed to the boy behind her as he rubbed the back of his neck like Beastboy and waved.

"Love you too babe." He laughed at her.

She giggled before someone piped up, "So your not gonna introduce me Reggie that's sad."

It was the other girl that was with them. "Sorry, but that's Lukes sister Jemima Adams." Regina laughed.

"I'd prefer it if you call me Jemma though." Jemima walked up to Beastboy.

"Espically you cutie." Beastboy blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck laughing. Jemima was smaller than both of them at Beastboy's height of 5'3. She had mahogany hair like her brother and sky blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, black jeans, and black ankle boots.

"Alright you come on we don't need you trying to do things that will get us in trouble again." Luke said as he dragged Jemima away from him. She pouted at Luke and casted Beastboy a playful wink and wave as she started arguing at Lucas.

"So what are you guys doing here and what's with the animals." Robin finally spoke up.

Regina smiled at them, " Well where here to play a show for Jump City and the animals…"

She looked over to them and grinned before looking back at the Titans, "Are my way of making a big entrance." She turned towards the animals and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Alright guys you can go home now!" She yelled to the animals. They all made a loud noise before turning around and disappearing out of Jump City. The titans looked at her in awe.

"How'd you do that." Robin asked surprised.

She grinned a cat like smile, "I have powers where I can communicate with animals."

Luke and Jemima both walked up as Jemima had a glare fixed on Lucas and he just kept his hands in his pocket until he arrived beside Regina. He smiled at her lovingly and she returned it wholeheartedly to him. Starfire squealed with delight as she flew up to them. "This is glorious we must do the hanging of the out." Starfire smiled at them with a gleam in their eyes. Regina and Luke sweat dropped as they put their hands up, "Uhmm sorry …. where…. err .. kind of busy." Regina apologized.

Starfire's demeanor dropped and she quickly flashed her famously, unrivaled puppy dog eyes at the three band members. "Please!... It would be most glorious for us to do the getting of knowing with each other."

They all tried to avoid her eyes but it was too much as they all breathed out a sigh, "Fine I guess we could probably hang out after the show tonight if…." But was stopped as she was lifted into the air and put into a bone crushing hug with Luke and Jemima.

"OH THIS IS MOST GLORIOUS, WE SHALL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS." Starfire said gleefully unaware of what she was doing to the group. The other titans where about to warn Starfire of what she was doing when the unthinkable happened. All three of them began to phase right through arms until they landed on the ground in a heap. Starfire jumped back with a tiny squeal as she began touching her arms trying to figure out what happened. All the other titans looked at her with shocked looks as they where also surprised with what had happened. They where snapped out of it as they remembered the band as they all groaned in pain. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy walked over to them so as to help them up off the ground. Once they where up and back in shape, Robin felt the need to ask them a question.

"Uhmmm excuse my asking Regina, but do you know how you guys phased out of her arms." His eyebrow raised in thought.

Regina smiled at him and straightened her posture, "Oh that was Luke he used his power to phase through objects." She nodded at Luke as a way of saying 'give them an example'. He just smiled at her before walking over to a nearby building and phasing within disappearing. He didn't come out and the Titans began to wonder while Regina began laughing at something.

"Like where'd he go?" Beastboy scratched his head while looking around. They didn't get an answer though because Regina was laughing a little louder now and yelling.

"Stop.. hahaha.. you know I'm…hahahaha….ticklish." She was practically on the ground now as she wriggled around. The titans looked at her in confusion before another laugh began being heard and they saw Luke fade in, standing over Regina as he tickled her. After Jemima cleared her throat they both stopped their antics and Luke offered his hand to Regina helping her up as they both smiled at each other. Remembering the others where there they pulled away but had both their hands interlocked with each other.

"But yeah those are basically my powers." Luke said with another of his goofy grins.

"What about you Jemima?" Beastboy asked with a quizzical expression.

She smirked at him as she began giggling. "Sorry I like to keep that a secret cutie." Finishing with a wink towards Beastboy

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly as he turned a light shade of red. Raven rolled her eyes at this and Starfire just giggled at him.

"Well as much as we'd love to talk we gotta get things ready for the show." Regina nudged at Luke as he just smirked at her.

"Oh sure, yeah so we'll be sure to come see you guys tonight." Robin smiled at them holding out his hand.

"Count on it." Lucas said as he shook it and the titans turned to leave, Beastboy looked back as Jemima blew him a kiss and his face turned to that of a tomato as he morphed into a bird to fly away. Raven took off behind him and only thought one thing _"this is going to be a loooong night."_

* * *

_5 Hours Later_

It was nighttime and the titans arrived to where there new friends were supposed to be playing at. The location was at Jump City Park where people had spread themselves everywhere for the show. The titans found a place close to the middle of the stage and sat themselves down. They all where wearing there uniforms not bothering to change into casual clothing, just in case. They saw Jemima peak her head out and once she spotted them she waved at them and sent a flirtatious wink which Beastboy laughed while turning red and raven sent him a look. Soon everything got quite as Regina came out on stage wearing what she had earlier and a microphone in hand.

"Hello Jump City, sorry about earlier but we like making entrances." She said with a laugh as other people laughed along with her and everything began toning down.

"We'll you came here to listen to some good music and I'm here to deliver, so are you ready!" She put her fist in the air. Screams of approval and appraise gave her all the answer she needed. The stage went dark and once it turned on Regina stood in the front of the stage with the microphone on the stand guitar in hand, Luke behind her on drums, and Jemima at her left on bass. Everything went quiet as they began.

**_Song is Flyleaf All Around_**

My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you.

I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you.

This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you.

I'm alive, I'm alive.

"Dang, girl can sing that's for sure." Cyborg nodded his head to the song.

I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that healing.

My hands float up above me, and you whisper you love me.

And I begin to fade, into our secret place.

The music makes me sway, the angels singing we are alone with you.

I am alone and they are too with you.

I'm alive, I'm alive.

"Such a lovely song and her voice is lovely is it not." Starfire smiled to her friends as they all nodded to her. Even Raven was rocking to the music with a small smile on her face. Regina just played while doing dance moves truly voicing what she feels not even holding back as she closed her eyes.

I can feel you all around me, thickening this air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing.

I can feel you all around me, thickening this air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing.

And so I cry, the light is white.

And I see you.

I'm alive, I'm alive.

I can feel you all around me, thickening this air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing.

Take my hand I give it to you, now you owe me all I am.

You said you would never leave me I believe you, I believe.

I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healed.

When she was finished, she opened her eyes and after a few seconds the crowd erupted into applause even some standing up before sitting down after a minute clapping.

"Thank you everyone, for the next song my boyfriend Luke will be singing." She clapped as she stepped out of the way and Luke came to the microphone. "Hey hope you guys are enjoying yourself." He laughed as everyone either laughed are yelled out in agreement. "Great well let's get started shall we." After that he snapped his fingers and a piano began playing as everyone went silent.

**_Song is Louder Than Thunder by Devil Wears Prada_**

What would it take for things to be quiet?

Quiet, like the snow.

I know this isn't much but, I know I could I could be better.

I don't think I deserve it; Selflessness, find your way into my heart.

All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer.

What would it take for things to be quiet?

Quiet, like the snow.

That we meant to be empty-handed, I know I could I could be better.

I don't think I deserve it; Selflessness, find your way into my heart.

All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer.

What would it take for things to be quiet? Find your way into my heart

What would it take for things to be quiet? Find your way into my heart

What would it take for things to be quiet?

As he finished his applause was the same as Regina's as he bowed down to all of them and gave a funny smile. They continued for on hour more before they came to the final part of their show, unaware that they where being watched.

"When do we commence with the attack?" A deep said from a dark place.

"I don't know booger brain when do you think we go? Another annoyed childish like voice yelled.

"Come on guys we gotta pay attention it be almost time." Another person said with a country like accent.

"Alright guys it seems where coming to an end for tonight and we'd like to sing a short special song." Regina said as she walked up to the stage and Luke walked to his drums with a microphone on it now.

"This is the Happy Song." Regina smiled as everyone went quiet.

Happy Song by Fantasymoon1

A smile or rainbow, a pet or some laughter.

Something that makes the day.

A little bit brighter, a little less gloomy.

A little bit nicer, a little more sunny.

Luke joined in with her as they both put big smiles on their faces knowing at this moment they where happy. Luke himself hoped that after this she would be even more happier after he made his move.

So put a smile on.

You never know, when that smile will make a day.

When the day is sunny and you feel the gloom.

Make the day.

Anyway you can to have the day.

When they where done the crowd erupted into a louder frenzy than before as everyone stood up and clapped loudly. All unaware of what was about to transpire.

"Alright it's time let's do this." The childish voice from earlier said as a rocket popped out of the side of his arm and aimed at the stage where the band waved.

Regina and everyone where about to start leaving when Luke grabbed the microphone and began walking up slowly.

"Before you all go, I believe I have an announcement to make." He began walking up to Regina as she stood in wonder not aware of what he was going to do. Jemima smiled as she only muttered finally as he stopped in front of Regina.

"Regina Louise Mckinnon, from the day we met I knew that there was something between us and when we started dating in high school that was made clear." He continued as everyone was now crowding close some getting on the stage to see.

"I love you more than life and without you there's just no meaning to me." He had now grabbed her hand and was staring into her eyes as she smiled softly at him letting him know she felt the same.

"And that's why I want to make sure our love lasts forever." He was now going down on one knee and Regina covered her mouth as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

People gasped in surprise as they already figured out what was happening even the titans. Except Beastboy, he felt something wrong as his animal senses told him to tell everyone to move.

Raven looked at him and could feel he was on alert, she too felt something was right as she then looked around trying to find if there was something happening. It wasn't until both their eyes widened and they yelled out at the same time, "GET DOWN!"

"Regina? Will you mar…."

"BOOOOM!

* * *

**_That's where this chapter ends as there will be a part 2 to it. This is an example of what your stories would be like once I get an idea for how you become a Titan or meet them. With this one I liked the information she gave me and I figured that her chapter could go like this. If your angry at me sorry but let's hope for the best in the next chapter. Adios people's see you soon._**


	3. Chapter 2 It's A Secret

_**Final chapter of Regina thank you for your contribution fantasymoon1 and here's your story completed...**_

_Regina POV_

_I slowly opened my eyes and awoke to the smell of fresh tulips, sunflowers, and daises. I begn to rise up to survey my surroundings and found myself in a lushious green field, where the wind blew softly through my hair making grass dance ever so gracefully around me. I softly smiled losing myself to this serene location when I heard a famaliar laugh inside my head. It was then I remembered and shot up. _

_"Luke." I softly said to myself. _

_I began looking around and ran eveerywhere. "LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I began becoming frantic as the only thing I could see was the miles and miles of the field. After searching for five minutes I sat down and sighed loudly putting my head down and closing my eyes hoping to wake up from this dream. _

_I remained in that spot when a soft voice blew past my ear. _

_"Regina." _

_I looked up and around making sure I wasn't being fooled. "Luke is that you."_

_I stood up and at that moment someone's arms slid around my stomach pulling me close to them from behind. Normally, if someone did this I would flip them over or kick them where the sun don't shine but this was different because I knew who it was. The warm breath that breathed on my neck, the hair sowly brushing at my face, and the sweet whispers helped me to already know who the person was as I smiled and wrapped my hands around his leaning into him more. _

_"Hey Reggie."_

_Yep. That totally confirmed this was Luke because he and Jemma where the only two who would call her that. She closed her eyes hoping to enjoy this special moment with the one she loved most, but he woke her when he began whispering in her ear._

_"Are you okay Regina?" _

_I became very puzzled wondering why he would ask such a question like that. Of course she was okay, she was enjoying a beautiful scenario with her true love, they where alone with no one to ruin this moment, she was going to say yes to his proposal, and.._

_Proposal!_

_I turned around and found myself becoming lost again at the face I would never get tired of seeing. His perfectly combed mahogany brown hair, his oceanic eyes which she could swim days on in within, and his sickly sweet smile that showed he cared deeply for everyone. I sighed and put my head on his chest and slowly stopped smiling._

_"This is a dream again isn't it."_

_He chuckled putting his head on my head like he always does. "What made you figure it out so quick this time?"_

_I looked up at him and gazed into his swirling depths. " You proposed to me just a while ago."_

_"Yeah, I did didn't I."_

_I laughed softly as he acted clueless as always and he looked at me tilting my head to look at him closely._

_"What was your answer."_

_I stared at him as we began coming closer together my eyes slowly shutting closed savoring the moment._

_"I was going to say.._

**"Regina!, Please wake up for me."**

Regina began to open her eyes and was met with two pairs of eyes all staring at her. As her vision became a bit more clear she saw it was actually Luke kneeling close by with worry etched all over his face and Robin just the same. She moved her hand and found that difficult as it stung and hurt like hell. Luke sat Regina upright and she was lucky a fire was illuminating his features so she could stll see his face.

Wait, fire?

Regina looked over to see the stage burning down with a gaping hole in the back of it adding to the damage. Luckily it seemed everyone had left while they themselves had been moved to a tree while the sounds of sirens could be heard speeding by.

"What happened?"

Robin seemed to snap out of some daze he was in before anwering Regina's question. "It seems someone wanted this performance ruined and everyone with it. They shot an explosive at the stage hoping to get everyone while they where distracted but luckily Raven and Beastboy sensed it before anyone else, as Raven raised a shield blocking some of the damage."

"Well that explains the injuries and the burning stage." Regina sighed leaning into Luke who she soon noticed was staring off with a blank look.

"Luke." No response from him.

"Luke?" Still no response, something was really on his mind.

"LUKE!"

"BOOM"

I looked over to see an explosion happen behind the stage. My eyes widened in shock at the strange occurence.

"What was that?" I looked to Robin and Luke hoping to get an answer.

Robin seemed to be the only one who could speak. "When we found you the other Titans went off to find Luke's sister and she had luckily got out off the way with no injuries somehow...

I knew what that meant immediately meaning that she must have used her powers to escape the harm. I softy smiled and looked over at Luke who grabbed my hand and began squeezing it for reassurance as he stared at where the explosion took place.

"So where is everybody else." I turned to Robin who was rising up with a sharp leader look etched over his face.

"After finding your sister, you where the only one still knocked out since Luke was able to phase through some of the blast but lost you within it. We moved you here and the other Titan's went to go find what or who caused this epidimic with Jemma."

"Seems they found it." Luke said finally speaking for the first time since I awoke.

I looked over at Luke to see he was more worried than before, my best guess was that he was worried about Jemima's safety and well-being. Regina sighed knowing he wanted nothing more than to go over and help them so she slowly began getting up ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

Luke shot to Regina in a flash and tried to get her to sit down but she wasn't having it this time so she calmly pushed him away. She pointed her finger over to the direction of the battle and had one hand on her hip. He was frozen in shock staring at Regina and she knew he was suprised already reading what she wanted him to do. She knew he was still unsure so she slowly walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug. When he returned it they pulled away and she smacked him across his face to his utter shock again.

"Go help your sister already."

He held his hand to his cheek and his mouth was left agape before he slowly began smiling and shaking his head. He gave Regina a look as she laughed at him and he ran off to the sounds of battle. Robin walked up with his arms crossed beside her.

"You guys have good communication?" He asked with a flabbergasted expression.

She just smiled at his comment looking to were Luke began running off and watched his vanishing figure go off into the night.

"Yeah you could say that." _

Beastboy did a backflip as a wolf as he nearly evaded the bullets shot directly in front of him destroying some of the terrain. He was with all the other Titans who stood with there weapons or abilities aimed at the newcomers.

"Dammit, why can't you guys take a break already." Beastboy yelled at the group that stood in front of them also standing with there arms crossed and chuckling darkly to themselves.

"Come on Titan's can't win without your oh so fearless leader." One of them mocked.

"Like you can talk See-more, still disappointed that Jinx left you guys for Flash." Cyborg mocked the one eyed villain who began growling at him. The rest of the hive growled at him as well for bringing up the one person they never wanted to talk about again. Kyd Wykkd was the only one who showed no emotion since he never really even hung out with Jinx like that.

"That's it, you puny Titans are going down now." Mammoth yelled out as he charged straight towards the Titans with the rest of the Hive in tow. The rest of the Titans did the same and jumped into battle with their opponents as they clashed into an epic battle.

Gizmo activated his spider legs and began shooting at Cyborg who ran in the opposite direction of his attack blasting his Sonic Cannon at him but Gizmo easily doged them. Gizmo jumped into the air and shot down rockets and surrounded the legs around him as he shot down towards him like a spear. Cyborg skidded to a stop when Gizmo jumped up and once he looked up he began blasting at the rockets but was unable to block Gizmo who shot himself like a drill into his chest.

He hit the ground with Gizmo who was now spinning himself into Cyborg's chest mercilessly while he laughed in it. Cyborg gritted his teeth and grabbed his legs while they where still spinning making Gizmo stop before picking him up and slamming him into the ground. Gizmo came out of his little drill uninjured but was grabbed by Cyborg who hoisted him up ad they glared at each other.

"Let me go you overgrown tin can!" Gizmo yelled into Cyborg's face as he began kicking like a little child.

Cyborg just smirked at him while he tried to escape but released Gizmo when he was sent flying by a punch from Mammoth. Gizmo dropped to the ground and crossed his arms at him while he pouted.

"I could've handled that you know." Gizmo growled at him but quickly ran out of the way when a starbolt was sent his way. Mammoth turned around after hitting Cyborg and crossed his arms to block the multiple starbolts that hit him. He released his defense thinking it to be safe only to be hit in the stomach by Starfire's glowing fist sending him skidding back.

As Starfire shot towards him with her fist reared back as she prepared to get him while he recovered she was shot down by Gizmo who had gotten back into the battle. He activated his rocket pack and flew over by Mammoth who was rubbing his head while glaring at him while Gizmo just smirked at him. But both jumped away from each other when a green and blue blast shot past them, they both turned their heads to see the two Titans back on their feet ready for battle.

Both nodded at each other as all of them shot at their opponent for the second round of the fight.

Beastboy slid back as he roundhouse kicked another Billy numerous clone only for another to jump at him in it's place. He screamed in shock as he landed on him with about sixty more as well piling on top of him. The remained like that until they went flying in random directions as Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex to swat them away like flies.

Some were able to dodge him while others took some of his hits and where knocked out by him. About a hundred more numerouses formed as they jumped onto Beastboy bringing him down but where extracted off of him by being enveloped in black. They floated in the air before all being pushed into each other to reform into the real Billy. He fell tto the ground and began spinning dizzly as he tried to regain his vision back.

When his vision cleared he nearly screamed in fear as he found a T-Rex looking down at him with the dark sorceress looking down at him.

"Heh, wouldn't mind lettin me off with a warnin would ya?" He laughed at them before they looked at each other and his vision went black.

Jemima found her battle harder than expected with her opponent transporting into different spots on her not giving her a chance to attack. Kyd Wykkd arrived behind her hoping to sweep her but she luckily backflipped onto her hands and shot off them hoping to hit him but he jumped above her wrapping her in his cowl. They disappeared, reappearing in the air as he let her fall to her demise.

He appeared below her and was about to hit her when she landed when to his suprise she dissapeared and he was kicked from behind. He was about to regain himself when he was punched in the face sending him onto the ground. He began getting his from all directions unable to pinpoint where his attackers hits where coming from or how they where doing it. He hurriedly transported himself into the sky hoping to escape the person's hits but immediately turned around to block an incoming boot to his head.

"Finally caught me, good for you." Jemima mocked him before she hoped off his arm and dissapeared again and stayed gone.

"But let's see you get me again." Her voice echoed in the wind as Kyd Wyykd was kicked in the face and sent flying down to the ground where he made a small crater. He rose up rubbing his head and opened them to see Jemima standing in front of him with her a triumpant smile pastered across her face. He put his hands up in surrender but disappeared in his cowl leaving Jemima on the defense now as she looked around to find him. Her eyes where looking everywhere hoping to pinpoint him but there was o sign of him anywhere. She was then punched in the back unknowingly knocking down on the ground, she quickly turned her head and saw no one.

As she rose up she was kicked roughly in the back of the head knocking her out. Kyd Wykkd appeared out of his cowl and walked to her downed figure pointing his cowl at her in the shape of a knife preparing to finish her. He shot it at her as it came towards her face but stopped as he found himself hit in the back of the head knocking him out with Jemima. As he hit the ground Luke appeared behind him with a glare towards him.

"No one ever hurts my sister and gets away with it." He growled at Kyd Wykkd's downed form. He turned around to find that the other Titans had dealt with their opponents and put them into a pile. He went to Jemima's side as she began to stir before she opened her eyes to Luke.

"Really took a hit there didn't I?" She laughed at him as he just shook his head and helped her stand up. When she was up they shared a hug and they looked over to see Cyborg picking up Kyd Wykkd's downed form. She looked over to them and smiled as she put him with his other comrades as Cyborg tied them up with a rope.

"We have done the victory over the Hive." Starfire cheered as all the other Titans smiled up at her as she flew in happiness. They all congragulated themselves as two voices came to greet them.

"Good job out there team you where great." Robin gave them a thumbs up as he was by Regina's side helping her walk with him.

"Yeah you guys still got it." Regina spoke towards Luke and Jemima who shrugged or blushed at her compliment.

Raven saw her injuries and flew over to her side as Robin set her against a nearby tree. While Raven began healing her Luke was with his sister who he was agruing with before sighing and walking over to Regina. He kneeled next to her as she smiled to him and he lightly laughed.

"So was this day more crazier than you wanted it." Luke said as he grabbed her hand.

"Not really everything was almost the same." She smiled as both of them laughed not knowing that Raven had already left asnd she was healed.

"Almost? What was different?" He now sat by her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well we meet super-powered teens, where nearly assasinated, so yeah I guess it was a bit different." She laughed as he began to softly stroke her hair.

"Yeah, I feel the same as well." He chuckled as it was silent and both closed their eyes enjoying the moment and ignoring the world around them.

"You know, my answers yes by the way" Regina said with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

Luke's eyes shot open as he looked down at her in shock hoping to make sure what she was saying was true. "Yes to what."

Regina laughed at him for being so naive, "I mean yes to your proposal from earlier." She looked up at him as his mouth hung open.

She was about to ask him if he where okay when she was pulled into Luke as he wrapped her into a hug with his forehead leaning onto hers with his eyes closed. Her smile grew wider before she to closed her eyes as they both leaned in and let their lips touch slowly before locking together. This kiss was like no other, it was like fireworks went off between the kiss and they floated in space with the stars shining brightly just for them. When they pulled apart they looked up to see the Titans and Jemima all with smiles plastered across their faces before Starfire pulled them both into a not so hard hug. Everyone else surrounded them and they all shared a heart-felt moment forgetting about their captives who had awoken and where slowly making their escape. As the Hive escaped clouds began forming in the night sky indicating it was about to rain.

"Oh man we gotta get out of here now." Beastboy said as he indicated the storm clouds.

"HEY!, They escaped." Jemima indicated to the now discarded ropes.

"Don't worry I'm sure we won't be hearing from them for a while." Robin smiled.

Agreeing with his answer the Titans invited the band to stay at the Tower for the night as Raven wrapped them in her cloak of darkness and they disappeared from the spot to the tower.

"Stinkin Titan's, I hate them so much." Gizmo grumbled as they hid away in a dark part of an alley.

"Well it be a good thing we got away." Billy said.

"And we can plot our revenge now." Kyd Wykkd said clenching his fist in anger.

"Yeah but how are you guys going to do that when your locked behind bars." The Hive jumped at the voice as they turned their heads to the darkest part of the alley where a figure stood.

"Hey who the hell are you." Gizmo yelled getting in a fighting stance with the rest of the Hive.

"No one just a passerby putting people like you where they belong."

"Hah, and what makes you think you can actually stop us?" Mammoth mocked him.

The figure just chuckled at them before pulling up a hood he was wearing revealing his left eye to be blue as thunder sounded from above. "You really don't want to try and fight me."

Ignoring the occurence they began to walk up to him as they prepared to attack him. He just put his hand in his pocket as he stood there letting them come at him. He just put his head down before muttering.

"Idiots."

A blue lightning bolt shot towards the alley illuminating it in a bright light before it dimmed down and it began to softly rain as everything became quiet.

_The Next Morning_

The Titans and there new friends had awoken bright and early to see them off and they now all stand close to the outskirts of Jump City as they say there last farewell.

"Again it was really nice of you guys to let us stay in." Regina smiled at the Titans while Luke held her hand which had a shining gold ring on her finger with a red ruby encrested onto it.

"Are you sure you gotta go?" Cyborg said urging them to stay a little longer.

"Wish we could but we got other places to go and performances to do." Regina smiled at him while her fiance and soon to be siter nodded in agreement.

"Well it was nice having you guys here anyway." Robin nodded to them. Starfire seemed on the verge of tears and flew towards them giving them a gentle hug like the one from the previous night. She smiled at them before flying back to the rest of the Titans.

The rest of the Titans walked up to all of them and wished them luck as Robin was the last one left. He walked up to Regina before holding out his hand to her and she gladly took it shaking it in approval. When they let go Regina was suprised to find a Titan's communicator somehow in her hand even though she never saw Robin with it. She looked at him hoping he could comfirm her mental question.

"Just a little gift and incase you ever need help, well you know who to call." Robin lightly chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, making us honorary Titans Robin that's the sweetest thing." She smiled at Robin who blushed to the point of a tomato.

They all said there bye's and parted ways, happy to know they didn't just make new teammates. But new friends as well.

The Titans returned to there home and as they walked to their original spots something felt off about the Tower. Everything was in it's right place with no mistakes anywhere, but there was something that was strange.

"Hey Cyborg."

All the Titans immediately jumped into action as they turned to face their unwelcomed visitor. When they got a good look on there guest Raven was thankful her hood was up, the other Titans eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, while Cyborg grew a huge grin and relaxed himself.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes big bro." Cyborg put down his arm and crossed his arms across his chest.

All the other Titan's looked at him puzzled wondering how he knew this person and most of all...

"BIG BRO!?" The Titans all said togethere.

_**I'll stop there with another cliffhanger. I'd like to send another thank you to fantasymoon1 as your characters where a great kick-off for this story and I hope to see new chap's from your stories. I'd also like to send out thanks to**_ _**' DiscipleofRaven and TheSadisticRedWarrior ' for their characters as I believe I've already started on one of you. Other than that I'd like to say I changed this story so if you want a song in your chapter you have the choice to have it or not it's all your choice. Goodbye and see you all soon. :) **_


	4. Chapter 3 Ninja's, Father's, Flirts

_**Hey again guys nice to know that people are starting to send in more reviews. Thanks guys you helps ton as I'm already working on the new story just need a few more and I'll be all set. Let's hit it off with some new people...**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned._

_P.S: DiscipleofRaven I have changed Sean's story up a bit and nice chapter in your story hope to see the next one soon._

"BIG BRO!?" The Titans all said together for the seventh time.

"Okay guys can you please stop with that, it's getting really annoying" Cyborg said with his arms crossed as he stood in front of them. The titans finally ceased and they finally took the time to look at the mysterious teen.

The teen was three inches smaller than him making them really overthink the big brother thing. He wore a red combat shirt, black trench coat with a black hood that resembled the assasins hoodie hiding the eyes of his face. He wore black pants with knee pads, black combat boots with metal straps on the side and a black ninja mask that covered his face.(think kakashi style)

Other than that they couldn't see how he could resemble Cyborg in any way at all. Cyborg noticing there stupified looks knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Sean mind coming with me, I'll show you around." Cyborg patted him on the shoulder supposedly getting his attention off of something.

"Uh...Yeah..sure Vic" He said snapping out of his mysterious trance.

They both began walking to the common room doors with Cyborg yabbering on and the boy known as Sean just nodding to all his questions. When the doors slid shut behind them the Titans remained standing in there spots all with different opinions going on in there mind.

_"Who the heck is this guy and how does Cyborg know him." _

_"I do hope to do the get to the of knowing with Cyborg's Humgorph" _

_"DUDE!, I bet he's like some ninja, no better yet an assasin, wait even better, A Ninja Assasin. But I gotta be sure hmmm..._

_" I can't help to feel that he's just like me, I wonder if he looks as cute as he sounds under that mask... Where did that come from. I need to meditate"_

They all split apart awkwardly, Raven transporting away, Robin and Starfire walking towards the couch and Beastboy...

He was shifting his eyes to make sure no one was watching before an evil grin grew over his face. When noone was watching he walked calmly out of the common room, when he got out he looked around sneakily making sure no one was watching before shifting into a bee and buzzing through the air.

_**Cyborg's Room/Lab**_

...And this is me casa" Cyborg proudly indicated his room full of machinery. Sean lightly laughed as he walked around Cyborg's room.

"I see you still have that love for machinery as always" Sean chuckled at Cyborg who went red and laughed out of embarassment.

"Yeah it just become a habit ya know" Cyborg shrugged as he leaned on the doorway. Sean nodded as he began observing the tools and spare parts, he came to a dresser and looked down at two rings. He picked them up and began looking at them carefully.

"Holo-rings"

Sean turned in suprise to Cyborg who stood behind him with a stern expression marked upon his face looking out in though. Sea's expression soon softened as he looked at Cyborg's face knowing that look from countless times.

He set down the rings and walked beside Cyborg, "It's alright Cy, I understand."

Cyborg looked over to Sean who was offering him a comforting look, he smiled before letting his trademark grin come across his face. "Ah come over here man." Cyborg laughed putting his arm on Sean's shoulder as they both shared a laugh.

After a minute or two they calmed down and Cyborg began to wonder. "Hey Sean can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cy"

"What's with the assassin and ninja get up?" Cyborg asked is he tilted his head in thought.

Sean gave a slow sigh, "I had to cover up my eye so as not to freak people out enough and the hood, well you already know that reason." He slowly difted off as he looked down with his fist clenched.

Cybrorg put an hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding look, "It's alright man...remember, we'll find her..I promise."

Sean looked up to him and nodded as they shared a friendly moment with each other.

Sean nodded in understanding as he began pulling his hood back revealing his pale skin, mid length black hair with streaks of white shining in it, and his left eye was a swirling oceanic blue.

"I'm still gonna keep the mask on, I just feel comfortable with it." Sean raised an eyebrow indicating he was smiling back to his old self.

Cyborg accepted this as he began patting him on the back laughing, "We'll it's a start." As they comtinued reminiscing the Titan's alarm went off putting Sean on guard.

"What does that mean." He eye had seemed to jolt with a bit of static as he remained on guard.

"Easy now Sean, just the titan alarm that alerts us of any danger in the city." Cyborg slightly chuckled at the way he reacted.

Sean gave a look around before slowly letting down his defenses and nodding towards Cyborg in understanding. They both walked to the common room and found everyone already there and ready as Robin tried to find out what was going on.

"What are we up against Rob?" Cyborg asked walking up beside Robin.

As they began to converse Sean stood off to the side awkwardly fidgeting where he stood. Starfire was talking with Beastboy and Raven stood out with a stern exprssion on her face.

Sean POV

Cyborg's changed so much over the years, he's showing his magnificent intellect and has found assurance with himself. If only I could put everything behind, like him and just move on for once. I sighed out of sadness before I felt like that same feeling again making me fidget again. _"It feels like someone is watching me, but who." _

"Alright it seems there are two people causing a wreck downtown we better hurry up and get there." The one Cyborg called Robin or traffic light began ordering his team.

"Uhmm, Sean right." I nodded guessing Cyborg must have told him my name.

"Cyborg told me you could probably be of some help to us, is he correct?" I was about to begin thinking it over for a moment when a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

**"If I were you I'd just go to kick some ass it could be wicked fun." **A over-confident voice said.

_"Shut up Brave, I don't need your help figuring this out."_

Brave grumbled something about me before another voice replaced his.

_**"What is it now, I was kinda busy ya know." **_This voice sounded just like Sean as well only a bit more wiser than him.

_"What should I do Light, I trust Cy after he helped me remove the chip and stop Zero...,_ I hid the sadness that I felt as I recalled that memory again.

_**"We should help them Sean, not only for Cy but we could probably find 'him' to." **_The voice known as Light spat the last part out with disdain.

_"That is true...but we don't know what we could be getting ourselves into." _I just wasn't sure if the things they do are the same with how we do things.

_**"Don't worry if these guys are anything like Cy, then they'll be alright."**_ He reassured me. _**"Besides, remember that they helped that band that was attacked." **_

I sighed knowing he was right and I did owe it to Cy, maybe I'd learn some things from these guys. "Yes, I would be very happy to help you all." I nodded to Robin who smiled and turned to the others. Cy gave me a look that was saying 'you sure man'. I quickly nodded at him returning him with a look saying 'I'm positive bro, don't worry.' Cy took the answer as he turned to Robin again.

"By the way Rob, while were out there I'd prefer my codename Blitkrieg or Blitz for short."

Robin nodded in understanding and turned away from his team assuming som type of stance.

"Alright Titans Go." With that they all ran or flew off somewhere, leaving me looking puzzled and confused. Cyborg ran back in and grabbed my arm dragging me with him.

"You'll get used to it." Cyborg laughed.

_**"Here we go again" Light chuckled.**_

**"Boo-yah finally get to kick some ass." Brave shouted out.**

_Jump City_

The streets were trashed and it looked like a tidal wave had blown through parts of the city with all the water luckily not causing any harm. The only damage was some buildings or cars melted down with holes in the streets. A wave of water rose from the ground and splashed into a street as someone flipped back laughing.

"Come one babe all I did was compliment your looks, and maybe give you a little kiss on the cheek but that was just affection." There was a growl before a white beam of light shot past him which he quickly evaded.

When the Titans arrived they where shocked to see all the damage. "Dude what the heck is with all the water."

"WATER!" Sean or Blitz as he now wanted to be called yelled before jumping onto a street lamp and flipping onto a building.

"I'll help you guys from up here." He yelled down to them before running on the buildings toward battle.

"What is he talking about." Robin asked puzzled.

Cyborg laughed at him before patting Robin on the back, "Nothing man, you'll find out soon."

Robin looked at him as if he had grown two heads of Red X before just shaking his head and leading his team off to the battle scene.

"Come on 'Katara', I haven't even lifted a finger yet." A smiling teen mocked the girl. The boy looked to be 16 years old. He had neon green, spiky hair, Black eyes, a fair skin tone, and he was wearing a black body suit with glowing, green accents.

The Titans turned there heads to see who he was fighting and saw a 16 year old girl with an angry expression and red face that could rival even Trigon. She had shoulder length pure white hair, crystal blue eyes, a knee length ocean blue dress (puffy), off white boots, and sparking black gloves. A phase of the moon belt that matched Raven's, and a black headband around her forehead (Think gypsy style guys).

The Titans couldn't really tell which one of them they should help, until the boy turned to them or neccesarily Starfire and grew a chechire cat like grin. The girl shot a white bolt at him and he jumed high into the air with ease dissapearing in the sun. The girl looked around unable to find him before sighing and holding a hand to her head as to calm down. The Titans decided to get some questions and walked up to the mysterious girl.

"Uhmmm...excuse me miss." Robinasked the girl who snapped her head up to him in suprise.

"Oh sorry, I lost myself there with that dumbass." She laughed before giving them a sweet smile making Beastboy and Cyborg melt while Robin blushed in embarassment.

"Yeah...uhhh..i-it's alright no one was harmed...you know...so it's alright." Robin stuttered a bit in embarassment.

She chuckled at him before she really got a look at them, "Hey I know you guys, your the famous Teen Titans." She grew an even huger smile. "I've been looking for you guys."

The Titans grew confused at this girls ambitions and started wondering what she wanted with them.

_With Sean_

Sean stood at the top of the building as he looked down as they all talked. "I wonder what there talking about." He muttered to himself. He crossed his arms and continued watching before his eyes shot open and he dodged to the left evading a punch aimed for his head. He turned to his assailant and pulled out a quarterstaff and swung it the direction of the person. They easily deflected it as a clang was heard and he turned his hed to the person who attacked him. When he got a look on them he grew a look of shock and anger.

"Deathstroke...

"Hello son, good to see you again."

_**"Fuck...**_

_**Eh, this chapter was shorter than I expected and I really wanted to put a good fight in here but I felt I should wait for the next chapter. So, we meet two new people and as one leaves another stays. Comment on the chap, I don't really think I did to good on this one but I promise the next chapter will be more better. **_

_**Goodbye and see you guys soon...**_


	5. Chapter 4 Family Wounds Go Deeper

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or character's mentioned**_

_**Back to where we left off...**_

* * *

Slade; Or how Blitzkrieg called him 'Deathstroke', stood with his arms behind his back staring at Blitzkrieg. Instead of his usual Slade or Deathstorke attire he now wore a newer outfit. He kept his Deathstoke styled jumpsuit only it was a full sky blue missing the orange mark at the chainmail part. He wore a Deadpool mask only the left side was blue while the right side was orange, leaving the inside of it a darkish blue.

He had orange guantlets covering his whole forearm with three spikes potruding from the outer side, orange shoulder plates shooting up into devil horns, his boots where a metallic orange with three spikes shooting from their outer edge as well with a hidden knife poking out of the edges, he had a gun holster holding one of his guns on his right leg, and on his left a belt holding many gadgets. Lastly he had a large gun slung over his back crossing against his Black hilted howling wolf fantasy blade with the wolf logo being orange with red eyes. (Links are at the bottom)

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" Blitzkrieg yelled as he augmented his staff with electricity and charged at him with a rush of power blasting behind him

Deathstroke did a simple smirk as he gripped Blitzikrieg's staff easily canceling his powers out before he kneed him in the stomach forcing Blitkrieg to release his grip on the staff while he grabbed his left fist which was hoping to connect with him.

"Calm yourself boy, always so rational just like your little Titan friends." Deathstroke spoke calmly as he began pushing his fist back sending Blitzkrieg on his knees groaning in pain. His eyes began shutting as he put his other hand on Deathstroke's to push him away, but that worked to no avail. Deathstroke simply chuckled at the boys impudent struggle as he twisted his arm so he now stood behind him putting new pressure into his shoulder blade. "Such disobedience, I was hoping that you would be more like your sister but even after all I did for you, gave to you for that matter, you still show much disappointment to me."

That did it as Blitkrieg's eye shot open in rage and he moved his eyes behind him to glare at Deathstroke in rage. He gritted his teeth before he began rising on his feet ignoring the fact that Deathstroke was pushing his arm up more to put in more pain. Deathstroke wanted to laugh at the boy's foolish attempt to escape, so he leaned into his ear and said devilishly.

"What a shame. If you keep moving like this I may have no choice but to snap your arm and I don't think you would like that, now would you?"

Even after the threat Blitzkrieg continued to move his arm growling the pain away before there was a loud snap and he was kicked away to the other edge of the roof landing on his side. Deathstroke simply shook his head as he put his hands behind his back and picked up his staff.

"This weapon irks me, but the way you use it shows how skilled you are with it like I was." He looked over to him before he simply threw it over to Blitzkrieg who was now rising up. "But don't think I came just to fight you, I also have a little present for my young heroes that I know they'll enjoy."

With a snap of his fingers, six shadows whizzed past him at an unstoppable pace heading down for the Titans. He watched as Blitzkrieg began to rise up and he stared at him with so much intensity before calmy speaking. "But that's the thing I liked about you, always able to pick yourself up...

Blitz struggled to his feet using his right hand to support himself as his left arm was twisted and dangling as if it where a noodle. He looked into Deathstroke's eyes with a glare in his eye as he twisted his arm back into place with a feral growl playing off his lips. After a moment of holding it in that position he began moving it with ease as if it never happened.

"...and keep on fighting." He said the last part with a wide grin appearing under his mask. Blitzkrieg picked up the staff as his glare intensified and he ripped his mask off throwing it into the wind as he revealed his right eye to be a penetrating blood red with a scar going down the eye. Deathstroke's chuckled as he looked at Blitzkrieg's eye.

"I see you still carry our mark on, I like that I did it perfectly." Deathstroke mocked him as he teased him with his handiwork.

Blitzkrieg picked up his quarterstaff and pointed it at Deathstorke, "I will defeat you to avenge the people you've hurt...

His staff began charging with the radiant blue lightnings after he paused.

"To avenge my mother...

His eyes began sparking with it's corresponding color as clouds formed around him.

"To avenge Zero...

A red bolt of lightning struck where he stood clouding the area with dust as Deathstroke still stood with his same expression only one thought in his head. _'Show me all your power son, show me what you've learned.'_

"And to rid you from causing harm forever." He silenty whispered.

As a pulsating red lightning bolt swirling with a flashing blue bolt charged at Deathstroke at a phenomenal speed destroying the whole structure leaving it crumbling down in debris and smoke.

_With The Titans_

"We'll first let me introduce myself, my name is Elissa." She bowed to the Titans, while they all greeted her with 'Hey's, Hello's, Nice to meet you, and nods in acknowledgement'.

Beastboy sped his way forward as he took Elissa's hands into his, "So Elissa what brings you here? Looking for a spectacular green hunk to take home, because he happens to be on the market right now." He said while flexing his non-existent muscles and puffing out his chest while.

Elissa looked at him as if he where crazy as he continued trying to flash his imaginary physique. Cybrog sighed heavily as he walked up to Beastboy and began pulling him away from Elissa.

"STOP DUDE! I ALREADY CALLED DIBS!" Beastboy began wailing as he was pulled off somewhere and everyone sweatdropped at his naivety.

"So what did you wanna ask us?" Robin asked now turning his attention back to Elissa ignoring the scene that had just happened. Elissa soon gave a wide smile as it seemed that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I was wondering...if I could...

**"KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" **A familiar voice chuckled from somewhere.

Everyone turned their heads to the voice and as everyones eyes shot open in disbelief at the perpetrator Robin's face turned into a glare as he began clenching his fist in anger while one name came grounding out of his teeth.

"Johnny Rancid!"

_**So ends this chapter**_

(HAH! Fooled ya; Thought I was gonna stop it there?, I just wanted to see your reactions, let's continue!)

Johnny Rancid laughed at him flashing an evil grin, he jumped off of a ledge landing on the growund hard to create a small crater. He was in his demonic form but it seemed a couple of his powers had been limited seeing as he couldn't turn the world into his own paradise.

"How's it been going kiddies, did you miss Johnny" Rancid laughed even more as he enjoyed everyone's hated looks towards him.

"What do you want Rancid, haven't seen you since we stopped the Brotherhood?" Robin commanded out of Rancid begining to go for his belt just in case.

"Nothing much kid, just thought I'd whip you all back into place." Rancid cackled as he whistled making his motorcycle appear in the blink of an eye.

"Hump. What makes you think you stand a chance against us on your own." Robin smirked as he got into a fighting position while all the other Titans began powering up wheras Elissa stood off to the side looking in a different direction.

"Don't worry kid you can have a piece of Johnny, but how about the rest of your friends play with my other pals." With a snap of his fingers four people landed on both his sides the rest of the Titans become shocked and there shock turned into anger as they faced the new arrivals.

"Hello again sister." Blackfire smirked at Starfire.

"Ah so we meet again dark witch but the light will always prevail." Dr. Light laughed at Raven.

"Sup, chump ready for round two." Adonis mocked Beastboy who became more primal.

"Cyborg, I believe it is time for your defeat at my hands." Brother Blood laughed as his eyes flashed red.

The Titans and their rivals all begin to flash their powers as they pepared for an epic battle none being aware that a mysterious person was watching from a hidden area about to analayze every move they made. They stood there and it wasn't until a building began collapsing with a loud thunder piercing the sky did they signal a battle cry from both sides as they all charged indicating the battle to commence.

_**Deathstroke vs Blitzkrieg**_

Deathstroke jumped down onto the streets as he escaped from the top of the crumbling building, he looked up as he began flexing his right hand which was smoking leaving a black mark on it. He smirked as he saw a figure jump out of the smoke and land right in front of him.

"So shall we continue where we left off." Deathstroke darkly said as he made a come hither motion with his hand.

Blitzkrieg stood with his staff pulsing with lightning and his eyes where litterally shocking in their respective red and blue color. He span his staff in his hand before jabbing it into the ground with incredible force that it created cracks around it before it began sinking into the ground. He breathed in before running at Deathstroke with incredible speed and aiming a punch at him. Deathstroke chuckled as he pushed his hand away and with amazing reflexes, grabbed his kick that was swung towards the side of his ribs.

He cockily wagged his finger in a 'ah ah ah' taunting manner but Blitzkrieg just smiled as he used his free leg to aim a powerful knee into Deathstroke's chin forcing him to release his leg as he quickly aimed a punch for his exposed ribs, but Deathstroke grabbed his fist and thre him over his head to slam him into the ground. Deathstroke kept his fist in his hand as he threw a punch for his head but Blitzkrieg easily pushed his whole body into the air as he slammed his leg onto Deathstroke's head sending him into the ground. With his fist free Blitzkrieg punched his fists together putting the mixed red and blue lightning into both his augmented arms.

He charged for Deathstroke who began rising but was cut off as Deathstroke used the blades on his gauntlet to slash Blitzkrieg across his chest making him jump back in suprise to dodge Deathstroke's second charge with the gauntlets. As he went on the defensive evading Deathstroke's slashes getting hit by a few Deathstroke began talking.

"What's the matter...

SLASH

"Boy..

SLASH

"Is this all you have to exert..

SLASH

The last one had slashed on Blitzkrieg's arm making him hiss in pain but as he saw Deathstroke about to strike again he quickly ducked under his fist and delivered a brutal uppercut to send him into the air. He quickly clapped his hands together as a bolt of red lightning stroke Deathstroke to deliver him back into the ground.

Deathstroke quickly hopped to his feet as he turned only to recieve a brutal punch that left his jaw tingling. The sides became switched as Deathstroke had to put himself on the defensive as he began to stop all of Blitzkrieg's punches ignoring how each one sent a shot of pain through his body. When Deathstroke blocked his last incoming shot he chuckled as he muttered _'enough of this'_ under his breath. In a flash he pulled out a dagger, stabbing Blitzkrieg in the stomach and while he was keeled over delivered a flip kick on him.

Blitzkrieg stumbled back for a moment when Deathstroke yanked his shirt and threw him over his head as he began slamming him on the ground repeatedly before throwing him a good distance right into a car. Blitzkrieg groaned in pain before coughing up blood as he looked up from his position. He slowly began moving away from the car when a silent beeping started ringing in his ear and he turned his head to see a sticky bomb attached to the car.

He cursed under his breath as he quickly rolled out of the way and jumping up to swing himself off of a pole as the car exploded in a cataclismic explosion. He recovered and his mouth nearly hit the floor as he saw Deathstroke had now pulled out his gun holding it with two hands.

"Let's play cat and mouse...

After those words Blitzkrieg began running to the side as Deathstroke shot volley of bullets aimed after him he jumped to one building and back-flipped off of it as he landed on his stomach to dodge the bullets that had passed over his head. As he began to run again he growled as he felt a burning sensation in his arm. When he got into an alley he quickly gripped his arm and found a bullet that was not only drilling into his skin but wi seemed to be beeping as well.

His eyes opened in recognition as he pulled it out and threw it in front of him while he had his arms crossed in front of him. Instead of just an explosion water seemed to splash out as well. He was able to jump off the walls in the alley to the top of the roof, when he got there he heard more explosions going off meaning that those bullets must have been tinkered with to set off and leave him in a watery mess.

_**"Damn, he knows every move we make and the worst part is he knows our weakness as well." **_Light growled within Blitz's mind.

_"I know but don't worry I had a feeling this would happen."_ Blitzkrieg wanted to smile as he already expected this to happen.

_**"What do you...Oh now I see what you're doing, nice strategy." **_Light began laughing as he complemented Blitzkrieg's work.

_"You ruin the greatness of what I'm about to do with the fact that you just read what I was thinking." _Blitzkrieg chuckled as well as he grew a cocky expression.

_**"Yeah but I'm also able to give you advice like what you should do if this part backfires." **_Light got into a serious tone as Blitzkrieg began nodding in understanding listening to his plan.

Deathstroke had jumped onto the roof as he had a coy smile under his mask.

"I thought I taught you better than to run from danger, even more a reason for me to cast you aside as a mistake...

Deathstroke began pulling out his sword and swinging it around in a quick fashion as Blitzkrieg went to his pocket.

...and this time I will not be so merciful." Deathstroke appeared behind Blitzkrieg in a flash aiming to end it with one fatal strike, but was for once suprised as he hit a decoy of Blitzkrieg who was running to the edge of the roof to jump of.

Deathstroke chuckled shaking his head in pity of Blitzkrieg, _'fool'_ he quickly ran to where he jumped and lunged off the roof shooting down towards Blitzkrieg's falling form. He grabbed his dagger and shot it into the middle of his chest with amazing accuracy as he landed on the ground before Blitzkrieg.

When he landed the whole street was covered in water, and Deathstroke got ready to end Blitzkrieg the moment he hit the ground. His figure was coming right towards him as Blitzkrieg had his head down as his hair covered his face.

"Sorry son but this is your ending." He began smirking.

_**"You know you could probably go out after this, I'm not sure if you'll have any power left."**_ Light warned him.

_"Don't worry I got this."_

With that Blitzkrieg raised his head and once again Deathstroke was suprised to see now that Blitzkrieg's eyes had returned to their natural color.

_'Take back all the pain you've caused me dad..._

Blitzkrieg's clapped his hands together as his staff rose from the ground and as Deathstroke shot his sword up Blitzkrieg aimed his hands for the pole.

_'A HUNDRED FOLD!'_

_**"IDIOT!"**_

The moment Blitzkrieg's hands touched the staff a giant bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky and enveloped the whole area in a beautifully destructive manner sending a shockwave that knocked down the closest buildings.

As the lightning bolt began to diminish there was a crater where two bodies lied, one was a man in a charred suit with his mask only covering his eyes and some parts of his white hair.

Next to him with a sword plunged into his stomach lied a boy similiar to him only smaller with his eyes wide open and a sword plunged right into his chest. The charred body slowly moved a finger before it began to rise up and walkeed over to the boy's body. He stood there standing over his body before kneeling down and checking his pulse.

_'Still alive, as expected..._

He slowly rose before grabbing the sword and yanking it out of his chest in one swift pull before holding the tip of it to his heart.

_..but not for long'_

In a cold move and with no regret he plunged the sword right into his heart as Blitzkrieg's eyes shot open even more as his breath hitched in his throat. Deathstroke once again yanked his blood covered sword out before drawing it back to his side as he stood over Blitzkrieg's unmoving body.

He turned around as he began to slowly walk away, he kept walking and was about to come out of the crater when he stopped and began contemplating something. He once again began walking out and dissappeared into the setting sun. Blitzkrieg remained motionless and unmoving, unaware of anything that would happen.

Someone landed right beside him and kneeled down as they examined his Blitzkrieg's form.

"Damn, I'm an anti-hero and even I don't think he deserved this."

With that he put his hands over his wounds and after a few moments heard the sound of footsteps and dissapeared as if he was never there.

The Titans had arrived to the scene after facing a brutal battle against there rivals and emerging victorious with the help of their new friend Elissa.

They quickly came the moment they saw the bolt of lightning that nearly sent some of them flying. When they arrived the scene they saw left them all shocked and Cyborg nearly heart-broken. Cyborg was the first to begin running down into the crater as he slid towards Blitzkrieg on his knees grief written everywhere on his face.

Raven and the rest of the Titans including Elissa arrived beside him and all where sad as well as Starfire began to cry into Robin's shoulder.

Raven kneeled beside Cyborg who now had tears running fro his one human eye, she scanned his body for any life signs and breathed a large sigh at the results.

"He's...dead...

Everyone started grieving even Elissa, even though she never really knew who this person was but still found it tragic that he had to die without a chance.

Cyborg picked up his body and held him close, as he cryed into his shirt.

_'Come on Sean, just wake up...please man...do it for your mom and sis._

Everything remained silent only the silent cries of the Titans and the wind when all of a sudden Cyborg heard it, the most faintest of all but still a single heart beat.

"HE"S STILL ALIVE!" Cyborg cried out as he set him down and all the other Titans became a little excited seeing as there may still be a sliver of hope for him. Raven once again scanned his body and her eyes shot open under her hood as she also felt it, though it was barely there the smallest bit of him was still alive.

"We have to hurry and heal him now." Raven alerted the Titans, they all backed up and began to let her get to work knowing what she meant. She breathed in and out before putting her hand to his heart and the other to his chesr as her hand began glowing blue, it seemed someone had smellded his wounds already making it so she just had to focus on the internal injuries. She began to focus and started dripping with sweat as the task became harder.

She began pushing all her energy into it but she could feel herself slipping, the sun went down and they now lied in darkness with the full moon as their only light. As Raven felt fatigue about to set in and she wouldn't be able to save him she felt two hands come on top of hers. She looked up and found Elissa with a soft expression on her face.

"Please, let me help you." She softly whispered.

Raven nodded as the auro began to shine in a brilliant white light that surrounded the girls and the other Titans had to cover there eyes as not to be blinded. Within the light the girls began putting every last bit of strength they had as they could feel that it was slowly working, finally with one large push Blitzkrieg's eyes blinked as he took in his first intake of breath.

An explosion of light erupted as all Titans turned away, when it dimmed both girls where knocked out on the ground probably from over exerting themselves. Robin walked to the girls and began to make sure that they where alright, with a sigh of relief Cyborg walked over to Blitzkrieg's body which was healed of all wounds except the scar on his eye.

Cyborg kneeled beside him and looked at him worriedly.

"Sean?"

He remained motionless and Cyborg began bending down about to check his heartbeat. Sean's eyes slowly began to open and he saw Cyborg's face moving close to him and one thought came to his mind as he pushed him away with a yell of suprise.

"Sean!" Cyborg yelled in happiness

"Cyborg man, I thought I told you if something happened to me that you should never try and kiss me like in those movies, they don't work and that's just...

"SEAN!" Cyborg wrapped him up in a hug as he began to squeeze him to near death.

Everyone smiled at him as everything began to feel right once again as they all laughed in relief and happiness. Somewhere not to far, someone watched from a distance as they sighed in relief as well before going on guard by their sudden intruder.

"I think it's time you start explaining youself cutie." A voice said with a chuckle.

* * *

_**Wow...( ._. )**_

_**That was more intense than I expected, I think I might need to change the genre of this story if I start doing it like this. Even I was scared at the end I mean I literally read through this and was actually sad that for a moment he had died like that. I was thinking let someone stop Slade from killing him but something just changed what I was doing.**_

_**I hope you guys liked it, I try my best to update every week but school is starting to get in the way and there's some things I'm doing.**_

_**I'll try to update soon and also I think I should be starting on my true saga.**_

_**See you guys soon and please leave your thought on this chapter. How did you feel about Slade's cold move to his own son? Who stitched the wounds? Who is the mystery watcher? And.. Who shall we be meeting next?**_

_**All will be answered in our next chapter, **__**sayounara**_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

_**Hello once again readers. I have decided to discontinue this story, one part of it is due to the low characters, but it is mostly for the fact that I have gotten exactly what I needed from this story. I have started a new story... ...and I also have updated my profile if your originally read off of this one. I thank you for all the help with this story, and I hope you continue to support me throughout the rest of my stories. See you guys soon.**_


End file.
